


Wrong Side Of The Bed

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Chapter 11.5 of Midnight Confessions. “Where do we…” Hermione felt a flush come over her face. “I mean, what are the sleeping arrangements?” Hermione looked at Ron and was pleased to see the infamous Weasley blush. “Fred said we were to use his room.” “That was nice of him.” “He ah… also said to use lots of cleaning spells…you know…afterward?” Set between Chapters 11 and 12 of Midnight Confessions, what Ron and Hermione got up to on their wedding night.





	Wrong Side Of The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Midnight Confessions : The Wrong Side Of The Bed.

By alloy

The doorway was a solid wall of amber energy, magical energy. Ron took her by surprise when he unceremoniously picked her up and carried her though it. Her skin prickled as they breached the barrier and then they were alone.

“Aren’t the others coming in?” Hermione asked

Ron shook his head. “No, Bill’s party, remember? And Angelina’s going to Fleur’s hen’s party.”

Hermione looked around the twins flat. “Just us then?”

“Yeah, the others will come back later. Harry’s sleeping here tonight as well.”

“Where do we…” Hermione felt a flush come over her face. “I mean, what are the sleeping arrangements?”

Hermione looked at Ron and was pleased to see the infamous Weasley blush. 

“Fred said we were to use his room.”

“That was nice of him.”

“He ah… also said to use lots of cleaning spells…you know…afterward?”

Hermione smiled. The twins could rarely resist embarrassing their younger brother.

“We could just go to the party, you know. I mean to a party each… ah bugger, you know what I mean.”

“I love you.”

Ron looked at her startled. “I love you too…” He shook his head. “That sounded so false.”

“I know it’s true.”

Ron gathered her into his arms. “It would have to be to get through the wards.” He kissed her gently. “Nothing more is needed.”

“You’re a pathetic martyr, Ronald.” She twisted out of his arms and drifted toward the bedroom door with an ‘F’ marked on it. Hermione reached into her bag and deliberately placed a Gryffindor school tie over the knob.

“What’s that for?”

She looked up at him in surprise. “It’s a signal. Like in the movies, for people to keep out, because we’re…” Hermione felt the flush returning, “…busy.”

Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’ve never watched a movie. That’s not how wizards do it. There’s a spell no one’s supposed to teach you, a sort of ‘bugger off’ warning.”

“So did Fred teach it to you?”

“George actually.”

“It doesn’t begin with ‘Sunshine Daisies’ does it?”

Ron chuckled. “Nah, I checked it out. I cast it over the tree house when Harry and Gin were having a snog up there. Mum noticed.”

“Oh, so that’s why Ginny’s got to stay at the Burrow tonight.”

Ron nodded. “Can’t be trusted those two.”

Despite herself, Hermione giggled and then opened the bedroom door.

“Wow!”

“It is impressive, isn’t it?”

Ron entered the room and sat down on the four poster bed which seemed to occupy most of the bedroom. “Fred got this for Angelina,” he said. “Nice.”

“Red and gold?”

“They’re proud Gryffindors, just like us.” Ron swallowed. “All Weasley’s are.”

Hermione sat next to Ron and began searching through her bag. She pulled a pair of flannel pajamas out, handed them to Ron and then tutted in exasperation. “I forgot to bring a nightie.” Hermione watched the conflict on Ron’s face out of the corner of her eye. The ironic comment didn’t come. 

“Perhaps you could borrow one of Angelina’s things.”

“We’re completely different sizes, Ron.”

“Maybe one of Fred’s T-shirts? Maybe not,” sighed Ron catching the look on her face. “Maybe we should go back to the Burrow and join the party?”

“Maybe not!” Hermione snatched the pajama jacket from Ron’s lap and stood up.

“Where’re you going?”

“To the bathroom to change. I suggest you do the same.”

In the bathroom Hermione paused; her back against the door. 

She was nervous. Lavender Brown had said that Ron was rough. She didn’t believe that. Ron would never physically harm something he loved. But Ron had never loved Lavender and despite all of Lavender’s boasting, Hermione didn’t believe Ron had made love to her either.

Hermione got undressed. She debated with herself for a moment before removing her bra and putting on the pajama jacket, doing up all the buttons.

“Why?” she asked herself. “You want to do this. You’re just sending Ron the wrong messages. Stop leaving ways out.” Nevertheless she kept it buttoned and exited the bathroom wearing only the jacket and her panties.

When she had returned to the bedroom, Ron had undressed. Clad only in his pajama trousers, he was bending over slightly folding his clothes. Hermione felt her eyes drawn to the taut material covering his buttocks.

“I forgot my dress robes at the Burrow,” he said turning around and Hermione had to remember to keep breathing. “I have to get them tomorrow.”

Hermione sat down on the side of the bed closest to her.

“Ah…’Mione, are you going to sleep on that side?”

It seemed like such a silly question. “Why?”

“Well it’s just that it’s nearest the door and I should always be nearest the door.”

“Do you have weak bladder, Ron?”

“No, it’s just if someone comes through, I’d be able to protect you.”

“So I’m too weak and helpless to look after myself?”

“Merlin! Hermione what does is matter to you what side of the bed I sleep on?”

“Because I don’t want my husband to think I’m helpless or weak, or need protecting from monsters that…” There was a strange grin on Ron’s face which seemed strangely at odds with the nice little bicker they were having.

“Ron?”

Ron sat down next too her and wrapped his arms around her. “You said ‘my husband.’ It just made it seem very real.”

“It is real, Ron.”

“Let me sleep on this side.”

Hermione giggled, “You are a persistent prat.”

“I’m your prat, Hermione, do it for your prat.”

“Oh alright, if it makes my prat happy.” She squeezed out of his arms, turned over and climbed across the bed. The light smack on her bum was a surprise. Hermione jerked away and found herself against the headboard, her derriere firmly planted in the bedding. “Ronald!”

Ron was looking at his own hand as if it were a foreign object. “I’m sorry, ‘Mione! Merlin I’m sorry, I didn’t…I mean…Angelina seemed to like it.”

Hermione couldn’t even feel it any more. Actually that wasn’t true, she could feel something, something that was at the same time related and not related to the smack.

“When did you smack Angelina?”

“I didn’t, Fred did and she didn’t seem to mind. It was just….”

‘Playful’ was all she could really make out.

“Come up here, Ron.” Hermione patted the bed next to her and Ron crawled up alongside her. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“Don’t be, Ron. You didn’t hurt me, you just caught me by surprise.”

“You liked it then?”

‘Lord,’ she thought. ‘His grin’s infectious.’ 

“A little, Ron, just don’t do it all the time or any harder.”

Ron grinned at her again. “Fancy a snog?”

“Ron, we’re not supposed to be snogging, we’re supposed to be…”

“Snogging.”

Hermione giggled. “I can’t even say it. I’m pathetic.”

“Making love.” Ron’s voice was deep and firm. “We don’t have to do anything, you know that, don’t you?”

“This is ridiculous! My mom even bought me some sexy new panties for tonight.”

“Sexy new knickers? Let see ‘em, then?”

Hermione surprised both of them by lifting the bottom of the pajama jacket that she had so carefully tucked around her legs.

“Merlin!”

“They’re very sheer aren’t they?” she said far more brazenly than she felt.

“I didn’t know…” Ron’s voice was strange as if he was choking. “I didn’t know you had hair down there.”

Hermione slammed the pajama jacket back down. 

“Don’t cry.”

“I’m not going to cry, Ronald. But you’re really good at breaking the mood, you know that. I suppose Lavender was all freshly shaven for you.”

Ron pounded the pillow in frustration. “Merlin Hermione, I’ve never done this before. I was never with Lavender like this, I never wanted to be with Lavender like this. It’s just that…Boys are all hard and rough and hairy and girls are all soft and smooth and you don’t grow beards and Seamus had this magazine, see, and none of the witches in there had hair and so I just assumed.”

“Ron, the girls in those magazines shave.”

“I didn’t know that, I didn’t even look at it properly.”

Hermione snorted. “Right!”

That was when Ron decided to kiss her. He held her cheek in his hand, the pressure on her lips was gentle and she felt his tongue softly request entry and his hand slip between the buttons of the pajama jacket. For the first time she felt the touch of a man on her naked breast. 

His hands were rough and callused. His touch almost feather light, she could feel her body responding; her torso shifting in toward him and she groaned into his mouth before he slowly pulled his lips from hers.

“No bra?” he said.

“No need,” she giggled.

“I’m sorry.” There was a grin on his face as he gently rubbed her nipple with his thumb. Hermione shivered as a jolt of pleasure ran through her body. “Do you like that?”

“Ah huh.” Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded as he gently squeezed. 

Ron began to slowly undo the buttons of the pajama jacket. Hermione reached out a hand to stop him. “Ron…mine…they’re smaller than Lavender’s.”

“Who’s Lavender?”

“Ron, you’ve seen hers and mine are not very big.”

“More than a mouthful is a waste, ‘Mione.” The tips of Ron’s ears betrayed his cockiness and Hermione’s eyes opened wide.

“You’d do that?”

“Merlin, ‘Mione, I’ve been fantasizing about doing that since you got them.” The buttons were undone and Ron slipped the jacket over her shoulders. 

He held it there for a moment, capturing her arms and lowered his head to run his tongue over her nipple.

Hermione didn’t struggle, she couldn’t, trapped by this man; this man she loved, pleasured by him. She whimpered as he took his lips away.

“I’ve got you now,” Ron said and lowered his head to her other breast, gently sliding the jacket off. Hermione gasped as true to his word Ron tried to fit as much of her as he could into his mouth. He sucked hard, sending pleasure racing through her body pooling between her legs. She brought her hands to his hair, when the pleasure became unbearable dragging his lips to her own.

“When did you first notice?” she gasped when they parted.

“Notice what, Luv?”

“That I was a girl?”

Ron moved away from her slightly and Hermione became aware of the tent in his pajama trousers.

“When we came back from Egypt, my family, and we stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, that night after we met up with you. I had my first dream. One of those dreams.”

“About me?”

“You were the star.”

“That was a rough year, Ron. What with the time turner and Sirius. A lot of things changed for me that year.”

“I know, changed for me, too.”

Hermione cupped his chin in her palm, feeling the faint stubble. “You weren’t totally insensitive.”

“I tried.”

Hermione allowed her hand to drift down his chest, over his tummy, down to the waistband. “You do, when you’re not being a prat.” She deftly undid the button, releasing him. 

“I didn’t know you had hair down there,” she said muffling her giggles in his neck and felt him chuckle in response as he kicked off the trousers leaving himself completely naked.

Hermione gently touched the tip of him. It jerked up and Ron inhaled sharply.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked.

“No,” he grunted and she stroked down the underside of him, reaching below to cup his sack.

“Got you by the balls, Ronald.”

Air hissed through Ron’s lips. “Not the first time.”

“Why didn’t you invite me to the Yule Ball?” said Hermione squeezing gently.

“Cause I was scared and stupid and then I saw you with Krum and…”

“And?”

“And then you really had me by the balls.”

Hermione took Ron’s hand and placed it under the waistband of her panties. “Take them off, Ron.” 

Ron peeled the sheer material off her and then lay down beside her. He began to caress her breast again.

“So what does the book say we do now?”

“What makes you think I’ve read a book on sex.”

“Because I’m damned if I’m following Seamus’ advice.”

“Most boys wouldn’t ask the girl, they’d just go ahead and…”

“Make a mess of it.” Ron’s hands had moved lower, he was tracing circles on her tummy. “So tell me what you want me to do.” 

Hermione became aware of a gentle pressure against her thigh, the tip of Ron’s Penis; it seemed to be pulsing with every breath he took.

How many boys would exercise such restraint?

“The book says….” His smile was so warm and loving that she couldn’t help but smile back. “The book says I need to be well lubricated before penetration is attempted.”

“English, Luv.”

“I need to be wet, er… down there, before you try and stick your….” Hermione just couldn’t seem to find the words.

“Fred said,” Ron’s hand had drifted lower, she could feel his finger move through her nether curls. “I should find your magic button.” Ron licked his lips. “That that would make you happy. He also gave me a spell to make things..." Ron licked his lips, "lubricated."

Hermione took his hand, his wandering finger and guided it lower. “What spell? Ooh gently.”

“Lubris.”

Hermione could feel the pleasure building under his gentle strokes. “That’s a real spell. Medi-witches use it.” She frowned. "It's a special wandless spell."

“It would have to be," Ron sniggered. "It's just a bit funny, you know, the twins giving me good advice." 

“They do love you, you know. When you were poisoned they were worried about you.”

“They were really good about the ring and about tonight, too,” Ron said. Ron pressed the heel of his hand against her mons, a second finger joined the first. “LUBRIS,” he whispered.

“Ron!” Hermione couldn’t think, Ron’s stroking finger with the unexpectedly dampness was sucking all rational thought from her mind. She gasped for breath, capturing his hand with her legs, she bucked her hips uncontrollably against him palm. “It’s too much,” she gasped. “It’s too much, Ron.”

Ron was grinning at her. “I like to see you like this, loosing control.”

“Ron, I think… I think I’m ready now.”

He climbed over her thigh, spreading them, positioning himself at her entrance. “Gently,” he muttered. “It’s so hard, ‘Mione!” as he entered her with almost painful slowness. “Gently.”

“Mine!” Hermione said, bucking her hips burying him to the hilt, his mons against hers. “Owww!”

“Did I hurt you?” he asked trying to withdraw, but Hermione couldn’t allow it; her hands were on his buttocks, her legs around his pulling him harder into her, harder. Suddenly his hand was between them, his finger on her clit. Hermione groaned into Ron’s shoulder, biting him, whimpering as he withdrew, groaning again as he pumped into her rapidly like a piston. The burning of the friction, eclipsed by the jolt in her core as he buried himself on each stroke.

“’Mione,” he gasped. “I can’t, please, I can’t.”

With a final thrust he pumped warmth into her. “I’m sorry,” he murmured even as Hermione shuddered around him.

“Oh god!” 

“Just Ron, Luv,” and she shuddered again at the sound of his voice. 

Suddenly Ron began to move again, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through her, there was a frantic urgency in him and Hermione rode with him until he reached a second unexpected climax, collapsing on top of her.

“I’m sorry,” he panted. “You didn’t…”

“Not the second time, Ron, not properly.” Hermione kissed his sweaty brow. “It was flattering; you’re not supposed to come more than once.”

“Was it alright? The first time I mean. Did I do it okay? It didn’t hurt too much?”

Hermione traced Ron’s cheekbone with her thumb. “I was really scared, Ron.” She put her thumb over his lips. “I know you said we didn’t have to and I’m so happy that you respect me enough to be willing to wait, but we had to, to make it, to make us real.”

“I promised to stop hurting you. I was trying to be gentle.”

“It was always going to hurt. Sometimes, Ron, sometimes you just need to get some things over with.” Hermione smiled. “It was only for a moment anyway.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, Luv, it’s a rite of passage. I’m a woman now.”

“And I’m a man.”

“Silly, Ronald. You were a man the moment you and Harry walked into that bathroom with the troll. You’ve been a man a long time. Tonight you became my lover.”

“I’d like to do this again, ‘Mione. Make love to you, if you’ll let me?”

“I like the feel of you inside me, Ron.” She smiled. “My husband.” 

Ron shifted his position. “Don’t, please,” she said.

“I have to move, Luv, I’m sorry.” He rolled off her and Hermione moaned at the emptiness within her and wrapped her legs around his. They lay like this for a long time on their sides; legs and feet and hands entwined, tasting the salt on each other’s lips.

“Ron,” Hermione said eventually.

“Yes?"

“You’re on the wrong side of the bed.”

Fin


End file.
